


【金枪】琴声魅影

by A_pril



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_pril/pseuds/A_pril
Summary: 这次用的双吸血鬼设定，推倒重来很多次，最后把侧重点放在了“求同存异”上。之前在写金枪的时候一直认为他们虽然有诸多不同，但或许是最适合彼此的齿轮，能互相契合，互相牵引，就该是天生一对。这次尝试了另外一种：即使观念分歧，互不认同，甚至站在对立的两极上，也可以在一起。即使不是同类，也不妨碍他们相爱，他们依然是能陪伴彼此的光和影。
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, 金枪
Kudos: 5





	【金枪】琴声魅影

01  
琴  
车驶进这座小镇时，傍晚六点的钟声刚刚敲响。落日稀薄的辉光照在本布尔山的一侧，让衰败的荒草呈现出腐锈的颜色。  
最后一点余晖消隐于山峦之后，雾气从树的枝叶里渗进空气，天色迅速暗了下来。在与一位行色匆忙的黑衣女郎错身而过后，库丘林放缓车速，借着车灯的亮光和夜莺啼叫声的指引，找到了挂有“D”字门牌的房屋。  
这是一座靠近山崖的古朴民居，大门上有漆色剥落的斑驳痕迹。房屋的窗户被厚重的窗帘遮掩，漏不出一丝光影。库丘林在这扇看上去有些年岁的门前站定，整理了一下领结，叩响了紧闭的门扉。  
他并没有受到欢迎，门里甚至没有传出一声回应。或许没有人在家，他打量了一番严丝合缝的窗帘，透过玻璃，隐约能看到上面用金丝线绣出的小竖琴。  
“有人在吗？我来定制一张凯尔特竖琴。”库丘林尽量让自己的声音听上去彬彬有礼。  
也许是这句话为他赢得了进门的准许。木门随着叩动打开，潮湿的木香流动出来。房间里没有点灯，唯一的光源是壁炉里的星火。借着火光，库丘林看到壁炉旁纤长的人影，以及他手边一架尚未完工的竖琴。  
那是一张凯尔特竖琴，昏黄的光线将它的曲线晕染得柔和细腻，弯曲的琴颈斜靠在制琴师的肩头，仿佛一位提着裙摆的少女俯身与他交颈厮磨。  
“失礼了，我不喜欢在工作过程中被人打断。”坐在壁炉前的人低垂着头，大半的面容隐匿在晦暗中。他似乎是在安置竖琴的琴弦，细而亮的银丝随着他手上的动作绷直，然后缠绕上板键。这是道细致且费神的工序，库丘林惊异于他能在昏暗的光线下有条不紊地进行。壁炉没有烧得很旺，零星有火的亮光从他手指间漏出来。他侧对着炉火而坐，像在拨动光影。  
他并没有让库丘林等待很久。很快，二十九根琴弦便全部安置妥当。他站起身点亮了烛台，暖黄色的亮光溢满整个房间。这是间装潢古朴的居所：一张橡木长桌，两侧摆放着烛台，临近壁炉是一张靠椅，靠椅一侧便是那架尚未完工的竖琴，它还差最后的装饰，柳木雕琢的琴身上尚带着纹理。在琴的周围，木刨花散落在地毯的纤维里，像零落进血泊里的鸟类的羽毛。  
“久等了。”年轻的制琴师手持烛台，从羽毛一样的木刨花中走过，没有发出一点声响。他轻巧地走到壁炉跟前，俯下身拨亮了那里面的火，然后转过身将靠椅扶正，对来客做了一个“请”的手势。  
库丘林这才看清他的样貌。他看上去比他的声音更年轻一些，全身被包裹在暗色衣服中，裸露在外的皮肤苍白光滑，在忽明忽暗的烛光下像有一层透明的、微微发光的薄壳。  
库丘林深吸了一口气，用视线慢慢扫过制琴师身上样式古旧的服饰：带着褶皱的上衣，别在雪白衣领上血红色的胸针，最后落在制琴师的头发上。他的卷曲的黑发像暗夜里的海浪，一层一层被梳向脑后。  
“您是说，您想定制一张琴。”制琴师从橡木桌旁拉了另一把靠椅，在他对面坐下。  
“仿布莱恩伯鲁样式的二十九弦竖琴，和您正在做的这把类似。”  
库丘林抬眼看向制琴师，现在他与库丘林平视，因此库丘林一抬头便能看到他的眼睛。那几乎是那张雕塑般的脸上唯一的色彩了。那是双金眼睛，甚至也是一种很浅的金色，但又极为亮眼，在他的右眼睑下还有一颗泪痣，仿佛是从那双眼睛里溅出的一滴酒液。  
在简短的攀谈中，库丘林始终以一种几近失礼的方式紧盯着制琴师的一举一动。这太反常了，库丘林心想。他坐在那里如同雕塑，周身散发着冰冷的死气，连声音都淡漠，但表情却始终温和，但显然并非是对一位无礼的来客。他似乎在透过他的眼睛看着其他什么人，因此毫不介意库丘林这样无礼。只有在谈及琴的细节时，他会将眼睛低垂下来，睫毛的阴影便垂落在他的眼睑，盖住了右眼角下的那颗泪痣。  
“琴弦的材质您有要求吗？是像布莱恩伯鲁一样用黄铜弦，还是现下更常用的肠衣弦？”  
“我有一张黄铜弦的琴，但琴弦断了，现在能续黄铜弦的少有，所以一直没换到合适的。”  
“那真是可惜。”金眼睛的主人回应他，平板的音调在那双眼睛的加持下竟确实带了些惋惜的意味。“那么这一张也要黄铜弦吗？”  
“您正在做的这张就很好，这是白银弦吗？也许我应该把那张琴带过来的，或许你会有办法修理好它。”  
他们大约交谈了一刻钟，制琴师并未表现出留客的意思，库丘林便告辞离开。  
但在同制琴师道别后，库丘林并没有驱车驶离小镇。他将车停在离那处居所不远处，熄灭了车灯，在驾驶座上点燃了一支烟。他从上衣口袋里掏出一块怀表，借着烟头上的火光打开看了一眼，八点一刻。按照原计划，此时的他本该在剧院进行第三乐章的竖琴独奏，而现在他在距离都柏林二十余英里外的偏远小镇上，蹲守一位也许会在夜色中伺机而动的，名字里含有字母“D”的制琴师。  
这一切的起因是一张凯尔特竖琴引发的演出事故。  
库丘林吐出一个烟圈，临近午夜，天空开始飘雪。他打开雨刮器将玻璃上的落雪扫掉，逐渐清晰的视野里，一个颀长的身影从落雪的小径上经过，以一种极为惊人的速度向本布尔山的方向走去。  
库丘林屏住呼吸，摸出手机迅速敲击了几下屏幕，给一个号码发送了一条消息。  
02  
生  
手机提示音响起的时候，天草四郎正在往棋盘上落子。他手里是一枚墨绿色的骑士，此时在棋盘上单兵深入黄金棋子的领地。这是一副配色罕见的国际象棋，黄金和祖母绿在暗红色的棋盘上交错，即使在晦暗的光线下也熠熠生辉。  
“真是令人厌烦的声音。”与他对弈的人向后倚靠到扶手椅的靠背上，这是棋局暂停的信号。天草四郎点亮手机屏幕，那是条仅一行的信息，来自库丘林。发信人用迥异于他惯常风格的简洁文字交代了制琴师“D”的行踪。  
“是个好消息。”天草四郎微笑起来，将棋盘上的绿骑士推到黄金国王的面前，“无论是对您还是对我来说都值得庆祝。我想我马上要完成您的委托了，吉尔伽美什先生。”  
坐在他对面的人显露出一些兴致来。在天草四郎见过的诸多超自然生物中，吉尔伽美什实在是个异类。在常年与暗夜为伴的生灵中，他显得过于艳丽了。这种艳丽流淌在他砂金色的发梢上，凝聚在他红锆石一样的虹膜里，伴随着他风格出挑的服饰，他坐在那里，就像一柄切进晦暗光影的金色镰刀，随时都会收割夜色中绽放的玫瑰。  
此刻，颜色艳丽的吸血鬼用食指和中指拈住那枚祖母绿质地的骑士棋子，将它在放在烛火上面摇晃，跳跃的火苗舔舐着绿骑士折断的长枪，宝石的色泽在高温下缓慢减退，甚至产生了细小的裂纹。  
“真是久别重逢，迪卢木多。”  
天草四郎从不深究雇主委托他办事的原委，他一向目标明确，所作所为都与佣金相关。但此次的雇主是吉尔伽美什，情况便有了一些变化。任何人在吉尔伽美什面前似乎都会被剥去伪装，将隐秘的欲望暴露在那双红眼睛地注视下。  
这是极为危险的信号，吉尔伽美什喜怒无常，稍有不慎，他亦可能成为那柄黄金镰刀下的祭品。但棋局还在继续，他并没有擅自离场的权利。  
所幸吉尔伽美什看上去心情很好，尽管他毫不留情地揭穿了天草四郎极力掩饰的探究的目光。但他并没有表现出愠怒来，而是用极为轻快的语调开始讲述一段久远的往事。关于这桩委托的目标人物，那位祖母绿一般的骑士，技艺超绝的制琴师，离群索居的吸血鬼，迪卢木多的过往。  
在他的讲述里，吸血鬼迪卢木多，诞生于骑士迪卢木多的欲望。  
三百年前的一个春日，万物萌发，而那位骑士在暮色里枯萎。“他看上去像一支颓败的玫瑰。”吉尔伽美什这样形容在濒死的痛苦中挣扎的年轻骑士，月亮升起的时候，金发的吸血鬼循着夜莺的啼哭途经被血浸染的山坳。他从暗夜中的数千种声音里捕捉到了骑士苟延残喘的心跳。  
于是他来到被开膛破肚的骑士身边，轻而易举地分辨出这个可怜人命不久矣。骑士蜂蜜味的鲜血已经变冷，尽管那确实美味，但仍让他觉得兴致缺缺。就当他准备离开时，似乎是回光返照般，骑士缓慢地睁开了眼睛。  
那双眼睛的瞳孔已经扩散，血丝已经攀爬上了金色的虹膜。他应该已经看不见了，但依然用沾了血的手抓住了吉尔伽美什的衣角。  
“有个声音反复在说，他不想死。”吉尔伽美什笑起来，仿佛这是能让所有人感到新奇的趣事。  
金发的讲述者停了下来，似乎在等唯一听众的反馈。天草四郎适时开口询问：“所以您赐予了他新生？”  
这个询问明显取悦了吉尔伽美什，他将那枚绿骑士从烛火上方移开，用绒布擦拭每一条裂痕。  
“我停止了他的时间。他永远都不会死，因为他永远停留在最光辉的时刻。”在他擦拭完最后一条裂痕后，他将绿骑士放进饰有珠宝的匣子中。“要在玫瑰开的最好的瞬间折下他的头颅，装在饰有宝石的密匣中。让青金石的颜色点缀鸦羽般的黑发，让黄金陪衬琥珀色的双眼，最后用血染成的红宝石辉映已然苍白但依然光辉的面容。”  
时至今日，吉尔伽美什仍感觉这是他众多杰作中最为出众的一件：他停住了一朵玫瑰的时间，让他在长夜中盛开了三百年。  
03  
魅  
库丘林醒来的时候不在车里，但眼前的情景仍然让他感到熟悉。一张橡木长桌，两侧摆放着烛台，临近壁炉是一张靠椅，靠椅上坐着他不久之前见过的，雕塑般的制琴师。  
“我想起来忘了招待客人晚餐，实在失礼。”制琴师低垂着头，用刻刀在琴柱的顶部雕琢花纹，木屑从他手指间洒落，像屋外的细雪也落进了屋里。  
“我其实不饿。”库丘林活动了一下有些酸麻的关节，他并没有被绑住，但直觉告诉他此时轻举妄动并非好的选择。他缓慢地坐直了身体，做出了一个戒备的姿势。  
“您不用过于紧张，我对您的血并没有兴趣。反倒是客人您，似乎对我的一些琐事很有兴致。”制琴师用白骨般苍白纤长的手指抚落琴柱上的木屑，枝叶交缠的玫瑰便在光影里盛放开。  
库丘林皱了皱眉头，他突然站起身，两个箭步冲到制琴师面前，去夺那把用来雕刻琴柱的刀。  
显然他并没有占得上风，他甚至没有看清对方的动作，那把刀便已经架到了他颈间。  
“我对您的血并无兴趣，您不必这样防备。”  
受制于人，库丘林耸了耸肩，表示妥协。“我想看看这琴弦里的东西。或许里面有小姑娘的头发丝。”  
“看来上一张琴的买主是您，它的音色让您满意吗？”  
“当然满意。”库丘林尽量让脖颈远离刻刀的锋刃，“它让我的首演惊喜不断。”  
确实如此。  
库丘林是在拍卖会上得的那张竖琴。那是一张三英尺长的凯尔特竖琴，有二十九根黄铜弦，音色空灵。当那位打着领结的白发拍卖师揭开罩在琴身上的天鹅绒布时，库丘林就打定主意要拍下它。这张琴成为了他音乐会的主角，在小提琴的旖旎颤音和管风琴的雷鸣刮奏中脱颖而出，用轻盈舒缓的旋律为剧场披上一层爱尔兰晨曦的薄雾。  
本该如此。  
但在第二乐章的上行琶音游丝般消隐过后，一声刺耳的尖叫冲破雾气。追光闪烁了几下，聚焦到观众席中央位置的少女。  
“有人……勒住了我的脖子……”苍白的聚光灯给少女因痛苦而扭的曲的面容上覆了一层霜，她细瘦的手指痉挛般在空无一物的雪白脖颈间摸索，似乎真得有一条看不见的绳索在她脖子上收紧。  
而这仅仅是个开始，第三乐章的旋律开始后，陆续有尖厉的叫声从观众席传来，年轻的女郎们用发青的手指在空气里抓取着看不见的细线，而在剧院耀目的追光灯下，连尘埃的浮动都清晰可见。  
“最后还是一个见鬼的神父发现是琴弦有问题，那张琴的每根琴弦里都缠着一根头发丝。”库丘林的声音听上去颇有些咬牙切齿的意味。“所以那个姑娘呢？你把她怎么了？变成了跟你一样的吸血鬼吗？”  
“她是这样希望的，我只是没有让她如愿以偿而已。”制琴师将刻刀移开，重新坐回到靠椅内。“你来这里，只是为了那张琴吗？”  
“不然呢？难道专程送上门给你吸血吗？”库丘林后退几步，重重跌回椅子上，刚才短暂的交锋让他倍感压力，但他没有放松戒备，尽管他察觉到对面的吸血鬼并没有致他于死地的兴致。  
“你想知道琴弦里为什么会有头发丝。这理所当然，任何人都会好奇。但这要从很久之前说起。”  
“你长话短说，我不想听故事。”库丘林在说完这句话后才意识到这或许会激怒吸血鬼，好在对方并没有表露出恼火的神情，甚至将始终蹙起的眉头舒展开了一些。这也许是他的幻觉，库丘林想。壁炉的火烧得旺了些，让他昏昏欲睡。他不得不狠狠掐了自己的手掌心一下来保持清醒。  
随后他如愿听到了一个简短的故事，围绕一个赌约，关于恒久的生命和永不枯萎的容貌。  
“我的缔造者，笃定人类易被美色所惑，难以抗拒永生的诱惑。但我并不认同他的观点，尽管很多时候他表现得对人心了如指掌。我们都无法说服对方，因此分开了五十年。”吸血鬼低垂着头，壁炉的火光在他的面容上投下时光流淌般的阴影。  
“而这五十年里，我似乎不得不承认，他是正确的。”  
光影里，库丘林似乎从吸血鬼雕像般的面容上看到了只属于人类的疲惫。  
04  
影  
迪卢木多在等叩门声响起。夜色深沉，也死寂。雪已经停了，上弦月升起，长夜将尽。但他并不心急，在等待这件事上他尤为有耐心。他将浸泡在水中的取银丝取出，同亚麻色的发丝缠绕在一起，拧成一条柔韧纤细的弦，搭挂在窗前。制琴是项耗费时间的工作，他以此消磨时间，也被时间消磨。  
他持续这样的生活已久，久到几乎记不清具体年岁。他甚至已经习惯了这样的作息，在东方泛白前抵达小镇上的“作坊”，再在夜深人静时折返回这里，他在本布尔山上找到的居所。  
这是一处破旧的古堡。很久以前，他曾在这里居住过，战斗过，甚至死亡，然后在暗夜中新生。他其实相当念旧，因此在他凭借着久远到有些模糊的记忆，寻到自己曾经居住过的房间时，他重新装潢了破败的墙壁，并在朽败的木床上挂起幔帐（尽管他已然没有睡在床上的习惯了），而他如今的卧具——一具样式简单的棺木被放在靠窗的位置，与床毗邻。  
他刻意让房间的装潢与记忆中相仿。这让他一度沉溺于褪色的过去中。他反复回忆被晨光晕染的幔帐，以及窗外被暖阳点燃的本布尔山巅的积雪。  
他时常遗憾自己没有未卜先知的能力，因此并未对往常每日可见的情形着意留心。于是在他的记忆里，对于日光的最后印象，是芬恩·麦克库尔掌心水中的倒影。夕阳从芬恩指缝间流走三次，那是他漫长生命中最后一次见到太阳的辉光。  
这委实算不上美好的回忆，甚至有些残忍。但时间总会将美好磨损，将苦难淘洗得棱角分明。而促使这一幕记忆刻进他骨髓里的，是吉尔伽美什。  
第七根琴弦被悬挂到窗前时，房间里多了一个心脏的跳动声。  
他无比熟悉的，傲慢的声音在死寂的夜里响起，那个声音说：“我来定制一张琴。”  
迪卢木多停下缠绕琴弦的手，缓慢地站起身：“我的工期很长，价格也不低。”  
“我并非一个有耐心的人，但我愿意给出的报酬或许可以打动你。”  
“是宣告胜利的讥讽吗？”  
“或者是一枝从灰烬中复生的玫瑰。”  
他们用一个吻来作为就别重逢的序曲。上弦月冷寂的光影从古堡古旧的高窗中漏进来，逡巡在木床的幔帐上。迪卢木多想起来，他初见吉尔伽美什也是这样一个有镰刀般弯月的夜晚。他在意识游离的边缘抓住了一块浮木，那是金发红眼的吸血鬼的滑腻的衣角。那时他狼狈不堪，企图像任何一位生灵寻求救助。  
那时他眷恋生命，渴望再一次与同伴并肩，他担心自己的离开会让同伴在身陷绝境时孤立无援。而他在作为人类的最后一天遇到了吉尔伽美什，他的祈求因此得到了回应，得到了恒久的生命，也失去了站在同伴身边的权利。  
吉尔伽美什的吻从唇间向下延伸，尖齿也渐次滑过迪卢木多的嘴唇、下颌、脖颈。在这种碰触下，迪卢木多本能地轻颤了一下。有那么一瞬间，迪卢木多几乎以为他们中间分开的五十年并不存在，吉尔伽美什只是出门猎食归来，像以往他们经历过的无数个夜晚一样，他们在装饰繁琐的棺木里交颈厮磨。  
但并非如此。迪卢木多在瘫软到床上之前后退了一步，他退到窗边借着月色打量他久别重逢的缔造者。  
吉尔伽美什仍然同五十年前一样，不如说他从来没有变过。时光不能在吸血鬼脸上留下分毫痕迹，从他们初遇时他便是如此，傲慢、艳丽、锋利。此时他看上去没有因为迪卢木多的拒绝感到不满，相反，他看上去兴致高昂，仿佛这中间没有发生过迪卢木多的不告而别，也不存在这五十年间的杳无音信。  
他只是饶有兴致地张开手臂。“今晚月色很好，就像我遇到你的那天一样。”  
迪卢木多有一瞬间的失神。随后他回复他：“确实如此。”  
“那么你还想再浪费一个良夜吗，迪卢木多。你已经因为一个可笑的赌注，虚掷了五十年的时间。”吉尔伽美什的声音逐渐压低，迪卢木多清楚这是什么的前兆。  
他闭上眼睛，上前一步抢先吻上了吉尔伽美什的唇，用手臂缠住他金发的缔造者的脊背，拉着他倒进月色里。他得承认，如果他的身体是一张竖琴，那么吉尔伽美什的一言一行都是撩拨他心弦的指尖，即使隔了五十年的空白，他依然难以自抑的因他的触碰而震颤。  
他们的身躯压过浸润月色的幔帐，跌落进狭小的木床上。吉尔伽美什显然对这过于简陋的卧具颇为不满，但很快他的注意力便转移到了黑发金眸的伴侣身上。  
他们在三百年前，一切伊始的地方进行重逢以来的第一场情事。夜风从古老的窗棂吹拂进来，将轻薄的幔帐鼓动起来，在他们耳畔吐纳呼吸。最终这场阔别五十年的爱抚以一场带着蜂蜜味的血吻作为句点。  
在短暂的眩晕中，迪卢木多抓住吉尔伽美什的领巾，那是他身上仅剩的一点衣料。  
“是我愿意被你找到，吉尔伽美什。”  
无关输赢，与分歧也没有直接联系。在吸血鬼过于漫长的生命中，没有什么事情是无法跨越的暗河。从最初的身份认知偏差，到后来的观念分歧，尽管他们有背道而驰的理念，无法相容的信仰，但迪卢木多承认，他们是无数个长夜里伴生的缠枝玫瑰，是黑暗中映照彼此的光，紧随对方的影。  
“那么那些琴弦里的发丝呢？坚定的‘素食主义’迪卢木多似乎也没有恪守自己的准则。”  
“她向我求取不应得的东西，我只能给她一个教训。”  
“是永生吗？”  
“她向我索求爱，我已经给了你。”  
“那她该死。”  
“我没有杀她，我只是裁去了她的一些头发。”迪卢木多在逐渐亮起的天色中看向身边的伴侣：“我们始终不是同类，吉尔伽美什。但那并不妨碍我们相爱。”

（End）

**Author's Note:**

> 这次用的双吸血鬼设定，推倒重来很多次，最后把侧重点放在了“求同存异”上。之前在写金枪的时候一直认为他们虽然有诸多不同，但或许是最适合彼此的齿轮，能互相契合，互相牵引，就该是天生一对。这次尝试了另外一种：即使观念分歧，互不认同，甚至站在对立的两极上，也可以在一起。即使不是同类，也不妨碍他们相爱，他们依然是能陪伴彼此的光和影。


End file.
